Censored
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Dom Pyro has always hated swear words. Beyal has never heard a swear word in his entire life. They both travel with a group of four other teens, all of which used to go to public schools. One can only guess at what might occur. *One-shot* (rated T for swear words!)


**A/N: Just a shot little one-shot because the plot bunnies would not leave me alone and I couldn't focus on any of the other hundred things I have to do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dom Pyro had never liked the notion of swearing. He thought it a dull and unimaginative way of communication. It wasn't because his mother had taught him not to swear, no she didn't care enough for that, or his father for that matter, as he was never around. No it was simply because Dom Pyro knew that there where better words, more eloquent words, that could be used to convey distaste or anger.

In fact it would be safe to say that he _hated_ swearing. And though team Core-Tech did not swear often, they were only human.

"Son of a Bi-" Dax yelled as he tripped and fell nose first to the ground.

"BISECTS!" Dom Pyro yelled before Dax reached the completion of his curse. Dax looked at his, cradling his nose, confused and confounded.

"Why did yo-"

Once again Dax was interrupted by Dom, this time being led away from the group.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked the boy angrily.

Dax frowned, a little unsure what exactly Dom was talking about. "I tripped, I was just-"

"Tripped? Do you think that means you are allowed to use such language?"

"What it was just a simple curse, it's not like I-"

"Just a curse, Dax, do you have any idea what you could have done. There are delicate ears around." He gestured behind and Dax glanced around, eyes falling on the innocent figure of Beyal.

Dax wanted to laugh but kept his trap shut.

Dom was glaring down on him, "So make sure it never happens again. Got it."

"Sure thing _Dommy_."

Dom gave him one last glare before turning on heel and making his way back to Beyal. The white haired boy looked to him with confusion.

"Is something wrong Dom?"

"I was just uh…talking to Dax about a new biscuit recipe." The teen nodded, satisfied with the answer and went back to reading.

"You're such a mum." Dax whispered under his breath, before going to sit back with the others.

Bren sat, eyes boring holes into the Core-Tablet, hands whirring across the keyboard. He was focused completely on the game he was playing.

"Oh Cra-"

"CRAB CAKES!" Dom yelled as he zeroed in on Bren. The boy looked up with fear, into the angry eyes of a man who was once, and may still be, mad.

"What did you just say?" He asked taking the Tablet from his hands.

"I..I…I…I…Uh…"

"Don't ever swear again. You will corrupt the innocents ears."

"N-no…I won't."

"Promise…"

"I promise!"

"Good…" He handed back the Tablet, going back to cooking dinner. Beyal noticing the exchange, gave Dom a questioning look.

"Dom, is all well?"

"Yes, of course just um, helping him with his games."

Beyal smiled, "that is kind of you."

Bren watched the two, fear now dissipating. It was clear who the 'innocent ears' were. He smiled and went back to his game, chuckling to himself.

He was so much like a mother at times.

* * *

Jinja had the rabbit in her sights, so close she could almost touch it. She stepped forwards, about to release the trap. However as she stepped forward, her foot landed on a twig, the branch breaking loudly beneath her weight. The rabbit squealed, dashing away fearfully.

"Shi-"

"SHISH KABOB!"

Jinja raised an eyebrow, annoyed she didn't get to finish her cuss.

"Dom what is your problem?" She questioned angrily.

"Do not cuss like that. Not in front of…" He motioned to the small figure picking berries off a nearby bush.

Jinja's innocence left her, as she recalled both Dax and Bren telling her that Dom had said much the same thing to them.

"Alright Dommy, I'm sorry."

Dom smiled, "It's quite alright Jinja, just don't let it happened again."

Jinja nodded, passing Beyal as she went back to hunting.

"Dom, what did you just yell at Jinja and why_?" _

"Hmm, oh it is another way to serve, uh, meat with vegetable. It just occurred to me to serve it that way, hence why I yelled it. Sorry if I startled you."

"Oh no, I just thought something was wrong."

"No, no, Beyal, all is well."

Beyal gave him a soft smile, "Good. Do you wish to help me then?"

Dom nodded and began to harvest berries alongside Beyal.

Jinja stifled a laugh as she tried to return to the hunt. Watching Dom being so overprotective of Beyal, it was funny. He reminded Jinja of a mother, more often than not.

* * *

Chase was mumbling to himself as he sat down on his sleeping bag. He looked over at Dax, scowling at him as he counted his newly won money gleefully.

"Damn Assho-"

Dom's eyes widened from across camp, and he was so stunned into silence that he had no comeback to shout. His anger grew, honing in on Chase. Like a bird of prey he was at the boys side, mouth close to his ear.

"Utter one more letter and I will cut off your tongue."

Chase looked to him with wide, confused eyes.

"…What?"

"You swore twice, that is enough to make anyone dangerous. You don't want to know what it will do to me."

"WHAT?!"

"Defile his virgin ears once more," He looked over to Beyal, then back to Chase, "And I will make sure you never do it again."

Chase nodded, not sure whether to laugh at the older man or swear again just to tick him off.

Dom nodded, giving him one last growl before turning away.

Chase shook his head, though not sourly. He was far to amused. And thought Chase had only vaguely known his mother, Dom somehow reminded him of her.

* * *

Dom was serving dinner for the night, Beyal handing out plates.

"Here you go Bitch!" He said in his usual cherry tone, handing a plate to Dax.

The entirety of team Core-Tech looked at Beyal flabbergasted.

Dom stared at him, wide eyed and speechless.

Beyal continued without realizing.

"This is for you Dickhead!" Bren took the plate with shaking hands.

"And for you Asswipe!" Jinja was biting her tongue hard, trying desperately not to laugh.

"There you are Chase, you bastard." Chase looked to Jinja, as he as much in the same state as her.

Last but not least he came to Dom, who was standing, mouth open like a fish out of water. Gasping, but without sound.

"And for you…my Cunt." He presented the plate, grinning happily.

Dom could not speak.

"Is something wrong Dom?"

"Yes…something is very, very wrong."

Beyal looked up at him with worry, "What is it?"

"Where did you hear those words?" He asked quietly

Beyal grinned, "You mean the 'affectionate swears'."

Dom shook his head, turning to the others with anger. "You corrupted him!"

Beyal took hold of Dom's arm, "Please do not be anger with my tribe. They did not teach me these words. I learned them myself."

"From where?"

"I watched show's on the Core-tablet. I wanted to learn more about the 'Teenage Culture'."

Dom looked at Beyal but could not bring himself to get angry at the boy. Instead he found himself gently trying to explain it.

"Beyal those words are bad. They mean terrible things and will hurt your friend's feelings." Beyal glanced over at the team who were holding back bouts of laughter.

They snickered but after a stern look from Dom kept their faces straight.

"Please, Beyal, do not use these words again. They mean only bad things."

Beyal nodded, looking down at his feet, "I will not, I promise."

Dom brightened, "And if you do feel the need to swear then you must censor yourself."

"Censor?"

"Yes, it means to…mask your swears. You could try using the names of food instead of swearing. That's what I do."

Beyal nodded once more, still refusing to look Dom in the eye. Dom bent down to him, lifting his chin so their eyes could meet.

"Beyal do not feel bad for this. I know that you are sorry and that is what matters. Besides I do not blame you for this fiasco."

Dom shot a glare at the other members of Core-Tech, earning sheepish grins in return.

"Now, how about we put this little matter behind us and eat."

There was a resounding cheer from all members of the team as food was shovelled onto their plates.

But as Dom cut the meat pie he had cooked for dinner the sharp knife sliced though the top of his thumb.

"FUCK!"

With a shout he dropped the knife, holding his bleeding thumb. The team went silent, holding back laughter for the second time that night.

"Hey Dommy, I thought swearing was bad." Jinja teased.

Dom snarled, though not at her but at himself for giving them ammo to use against him.

"It was merely a slip of the tongue Jinja."

Beyal stood, grabbing his hand gently and wiping away the blood. His fought off a smile and looked up at Dom, doing his best to imitate the tone Dom had used on him only moments ago.

"Now Dom, I think you. Of all people, should know how bad swear words are."

"Yes I do but-"

"No buts, if you feel the need to swear, _you could try using the names of food instead of swearing. That's what I do."_."

Dom laughed as Beyal quoted him. He supposed he deserved that. After all he had gone and done exactly what he had told the others not to do. It was only fair he be reprimanded to.

"Alright, Alright, it won't happen again, okay."

Beyal nodded and, no longer able to hold it back, laughed, the team joining in behind him.

Jinja watched as he began serving dinner again, being careful to avoid his now bandaged thumb. She thought about his likeness to a parent, a mother mostly. Yes, he was just like a mother. Always doing exactly what he tells the others not to do. She shrugged, at least he admitted when he was wrong though.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another one-shot that I wrote instead of writing Fallen Knights. But oh well, when inspiration strikes, go with it. Actually it's funny cuz my mum inspired this one, because she is always telling me and my sister off for swearing and then turns around and does it herself. **

**Does anybody's else mums do that or is it just mine?**

**As always reviews are appreciated but not compulsory~! **


End file.
